


I like your smile

by RUThbtIan1810



Category: Original Work
Genre: A Lot of breaking stuff, All the cringe, Author is shit at romance, Cringy Romance, Drama, M/M, Mention of highschool, Multi, Superheroes, Supervillains, Villains, ambiguous ending, heros, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUThbtIan1810/pseuds/RUThbtIan1810
Summary: Andy is one of the most feared super villain who hides his true identity by working in a company. What will happen when a superhero in disguise, his arch enemy, becomes the manager of that company? Can his identity remain hidden or will he get caught? Also, why is he every where these days? Boyxboy relationship dont like, dont read :)





	1. Chapter 1

prologue

It was at school that we first met. That jet black hair and body that screamed jock at every angle. I have always admired him from the distance, made stories about us and played hundreds of time in my head. But he, never seemed to notice me.

* * *

chapter 1

"cold coffee please " I said to the waiter , who seemed to look at with a wide smile on his face . He took the menu making sure to have some contact with my pale bony finger and then left quickly to inform the cook. Maybe he guessed my sexuality.

I took a sit in the outside tables. A couple in front of me was giggling away about something. It was a cloudy day, a light breeze was blowing. I had just finished my job of giving coffee to everyone in my office, sorting files and then sorting more files. It was break time, so i came down to this cafe, since no one really liked me there. You can say i was an outcast and yes, everyday coffee was an attempt but somehow I still felt left out, not like i care. Since this was just a show, my real job was at home, waiting patiently for me.

"When will it be time" I mumbled as the waiter place the plastic cup on my table. He must have heard me because he blushed immediately and quickly left. I wonder what he thought I meant.

When I was done, I rubbed my face with the tissue paper containing his number, paid the bill and left without looking at him in the eye. I thought that should be enough for him to give up on me but as the later days showed it wasn't.

After i finished sorting all the other papers, I left for home. I got on my scooter, scooter only to stupid people! My scooter was like transformer, 5 machine guns, head light which can shoot electric bolt of 7000 volt and a rocket engine fitted behind. It was my first creation that was mobile. I called her Bolt. And yes that dog stole her name!

I got on Bolt and we left. It was already 7 pm and i still had a lot of work left. I took my take out from my usual resturant and all I had to we get home. I stopped at a red light. A red Ferrari stopped beside. The guy in the car looked at my scooter up and down and gave a fake sad look followed by a grin.

That was it, no one insults my Bolt! I pulled out my machine gun just the head to silently puncher the back tire. Everything was at place and all i had to do was press the button for shoot when all of a sudden a group of girls from a car behind me began to scream at something in the sky. I looked at up just in time to see the blue - green body move right towards us. His dark hair brushed against his face as he came right on top of me and then flew vertically upwards with a boom sound.

That was Ken also known as K- man or K .My arch enemy, my high school crush , my first love and I hate him.

* * *

I got out of the shower and fell on the couch. Tv was already turned on and all that was left was eating my take out.  
"Andy get me my take out" I shouted to my robot. Andy was my house keeper, he cleans the house, does the laundry and cooking, basically everything. Though initially, I didn't make it for that purpose. When I was in high school, I didn't have any friends, no one liked me ( they were below me so I don't really care) . My brother Jared spend most of his time trying to show off his masculine body to the (villain) girls . Mom and Dad like every other parents, didn't have time because they were busy planning how to take over the world

So I made Andy, my talking robot and my friend. Its first version was like a column with a screen as a face which it communicates with, a base with 4 small wheels to move around. When I moved out I added two crab hands so that it can help me out with things. House keeper would be low, he was my actual parent.

Andy drove in to the living room and dropped the half smashed box on the coffee table.  
"Your take out , Andy , Andy will leave now".

Yes like every scientist i named this invention after me.  
I am Andrew Drake Grey, an inventor but I am most well known as the evil genius Darkerad ! EVERYONE ELSE IS MY SLAVE (currently, its only my robots Andy, Will, Kate, my AI Lucy and much of other robots who I call workabots cause they do all the work! )

"Finally, my spaghetti and meat balls!" I shouted out, because it was the only good thing that happened to me the whole day, forgetting completely about Will's eavesdropping habit ( and his weird jokes which I have no idea why he says them )

The little concave robot smoothly made its way towards me and pointed at me and said "Balls! Your gay!"and kept laughing in its robotic voice with intervals . After that it used his screen to wink at me and quickly left.

I made a mental note to fix it.

After my dinner, I went to my basement that is to say my lab. My basement looks like any other basement with the exception that, its a cover. Just underneath was my lab, 3 underground floors each taking the entire area of my house and the 5 of my neighbours. The first floor consists of all the things I need to create what I want or what my client want. It my work house were all the magic happens! The second floor is where i assemble creation. The bottom contains all the finished product and also all my rides. This floor is also connected by a long tunnel which opens at a junkyard miles away, keeping Darkard away from Andy Drake . That junkyard is also owned by me. A completely deserted junkyard cut off from the maps . I made sure to block every path there so no one would know.

After working for 4 hours straight i decided i should take some sleep. I told Lucy to lock all the doors and went to bed.  
'lets hope tomorow is a better day ' I said  
' I'm sure it will Andy ', Lucy said  
'good night Lucy '  
' good night Andy '

* * *

'Look Dad's really worried of you, you don't take calls or see him. You didn't even see him after he lost to Go-bar. He had to be in bed for 3 months!' Jared said "Do u know how painful it is for a full time villain to be like that! It's not good"

'Of course I know! I'm a villain too if your again forgetting and the second best after Dad!"

He snorted, "Just beating that K-man? That rich kid was just dumb!But I did laugh really hard when I saw it on tv"

"Doesn't matter I still beat the second best new hero and that makes me second best too"  
"Look that's what Dad's afraid of. He's afraid you will piss off the hero's league and they will permanently shut you down"

"I'm strong enough to beat the shit out of those 5 brainless oafs. All they do is make meetings , damage property and make disturbing poses in front of cameras"  
" Dont forget the tight suite and overally dramatic speeches "  
" Yes those too! "

For a moment we both sat in the park bench in silent, observing the things around us. Two kids ran pass us, giggling while holding hands. We both smiled.

"You know not all of them are stupid I mean look at Whipper, I mean she's hot "

"She's masculine and fights with a whip, you find that attractive?"  
"She's not masculine! she just has muscles and I'm in love with em"

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways if this was why you were here "I said getting up and brushes away the bread crumbs. " then I should leave my new boss is going to come today " I began walking but Jared quickly came in front of me and stopped me .

"Just keep it low ok? You know why Dad worries about you "he said , rubbing my messy blond hair .

"ok I'll try , but I'm not making any promises ! " I said and made my way to work.

Unfortunately I wasn't as quick as I thought I would, by the time I reached, the new guy was already being introduced to everyone. I quickly stood behind some people, hoping that no one noticed.

After greeting everyone individually, the manager finally brought him to me.  
" This is Andrew Drake , he does all the sorting and filing of the paper work '  
All this time I didn't bother to look at him knowing that he was going to be just like the old one , throwing me a bunch of papers to sort like I'm a machine. Probable some old guy with wife issues.

But when I looked up, I didn't see that. Instead it was the very familiar dark hair and strong featured guy that i was so used to

"Drake this is your new boss , Ken Henders"

My heart stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, this is my first writing that Im actually publishing, so please comment what you think. Also please, go easy on me its my first time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you okay, sir?" the waiter asked after placing my usual cold coffee.

I assured him that I was fine but he didn't seem to look convinced, simply leaving with a worried look on his face. I wanted to call him and tell him again but it felt like too much hard work and I already had a lot on my plate. Ken and I will work at the same place! WE WILL WORK AT THE SAME PLACE!

"What's going on?" I mumbled to myself. How did he find me? Does he know my identity? But that was not possible or else he would have thrown me out of the building! Then why was he here?

I was playing with my drinking pipe when suddenly someone sat in front of me. It was Ken.

"Hey, Andrew Drake Grey right? Nice place you found here. And just in front of the company!" Looking at the Henders Corp. Building with awe like its a big discovery or something. I just put my down, nodding while still playing with my straw but now more out of nervousness then boredom. Is he following me? He gestured for the waiter to come and ordered a sandwich. The waiter glared at him before giving a fake smile and left.

"Mr Henders...What are you doing here?"

"Call me Ken. I prefer it more," he said, followed by a big, goofy smile.

"I think I'll stick with Mr Henders if you don't mind me"  
"I do mind so please call me Ken and I'm here to eat my lunch," he said as his sandwich was placed in front of him rather aggressively by the same waiter.

"Mr Henders...I mean Ken weren't you supposed to be eating with the others? Didn't they throw a small lunchtime party for you?"

He took one big bite and stared at me as he chewed.

"They weren't. It was my treat to everyone, they are eating at KFC right now," he said after finally swallowing.

"Wait, then what are you doing here?" I said putting my hands on the table and unconsciously leanimg forward.

He stopped eating his sandwich and then looked at intensely with his dark eyes.

"That should be my question." He partially got up from his seat and towered in front me. I leaned back in my chair. His tall and broad shoulder hid the sun from the clear open sky, casting a shadow over me. I squeezed my eyes shut out of fear. He knows everything! He's going to kill me!

"What are you doing here?"

I opened my eyes to see he back to his sitting position.

"what?" I asked. He repeated the question, smiling.

I gulped, then looking away from his eyes "I don't like chicken."

He looked unconvinced but still continued eating the sandwich. I thought everything was over but then the most horrible thing that could happen, happened.

"Sir, do you want to have your usual chicken salad?' I looked up to the waiter in complete shock. I wanted to strangle that stupid waiter right there!

' usual ,eh?' Ken spoke, looking at his sandwich.

"I will be there next time ' I said. There was no use complicating this further.  
' yup, you will and we should go now office break is over!" and he dragged me back to that stupid office. But I didn't even eat!

* * *

As I rode home with an empty stomach, the only thing that was in my head was how to get out of this situation. Leaving the job suddenly could make him suspicious over the fact. Also, the office knows my address, so if he wanted he could come looking for me anytime. Shifting would take a lot of time, more than a year and by then I would be smashed to the wall. That thought made me shudder.

At the beginning I did all my dirty work while being on the scene. Then one time he kept hitting my robot (in which I was happily enjoying myself) until all that was left of it was the part where I was present. He almost broke the protection glass. But luckily I pressed my emergency button, which was pepper spraying his eyes followed by gas smokes but enough for me to escape and camouflage myself among the crowd. I was praised for it by all the villains and even got a few clients demanding for it to be added to theirs. It was good, it kept him off the streets for 3 days. When he did come back his eyes were still bloodshot. Ever since that, I tried not to be there and made it look like I was there but somehow managed to escape.

I parked my scooter at my usual restaurant and went inside. I asked the receptionist of my takeout and sat on a sofa when suddenly a voice spoke.

"I didn't know you take your takeout from here, Andy."

I turned to the person next to me and there he was, Ken, again!  
"I always take my take out from here, I prefer being called Drake."

"What a coincidence I also take mine from here, I think I'll stick to Andy."

Finally the receptionist came, and gave us our respective takeout boxes. As we made our way to the parking lot, Ken suddenly spoke up.

"This might be weird to ask but have we meet before? Your blond hair...I think I have seen it before."

"I didn't know you can remember others by their hair colour. And as for meeting me, it's a small world- everyone meets everyone."

He looked at me and then chuckled.

"Hey you know I brought my car, I can give you a ride home," He said pointing the Lamborghini.

"Gosh you are such a show off," was what I wanted to say, but instead said, "It's ok I brought my...OH MY GOD! BOLT!" I ran to what was just two broken parts of it and on top of her sat the restaurant's huge neon board.

"What the hell?" I screamed. I don't understand I put in the parking lot on the left corner how did the neon board fall on it. The neon board is at the further right!.

"It must be the wind, It must have stormed while we were inside" He said smiling. Oh god, I just hate that stupid smile.

I stood there looking at what remained of it. Ken called my name but I didn't respond. This guy will kill me for sure.

Ken then simply walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. "You can still ride with me you know?"

The neon board hissed.

* * *

"Isn't this nice, how we have the same likes? It's like we are the same person!" he said gleefully.  
I just smiled. What the hell was I going to say? No we can't because if you actually knew me you would kill me? Or do u already know? I was pretty lucky that I took out all the gadgets to modify them, or there would have been fireworks of bullets and lasers!

"Andy? You okay? Are you thinking about your scooter? You know the restaurant's going to pay for it."

"I'm fine. Just a little worried!" I flashed a fake smile at him. He took it.

Then there was silence and some more silence and further more silence. Then finally he broke it. "Which house is it?" I quickly pointed out to him and he parked in front of it.

"So this is goodbye," I said and got out of the car.

"See you tomorrow then, Andrew Drake. I look forward to knowing you, good night." Saying this, he drove off and disappeared into the distance.

"Yeah whatever!" I shouted back. I better start packing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note
> 
> I may have mistakes here and there because I have really bad memory hehe. Please comment what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Ken's POV

You would probable think being born to the most powerful superhero family would be fun. You would have all the attention and naturally you become the most popular kid and everyone... I mean even the older superheros want to be in friendly terms with you. Not to mention all the women want to date you or spend at least a night with you. Well, you do obviously get the best genes from your parents. So it's very natural people would be attracted to you and that is why...

It is ... THE BEST THING EVER.

When I was about to be introduced to the people, I was already very popular among women so the process was very easy for me. The Hero's Association had to create a small fake accident and there came I, the beloved hero to save them all. This is how i became from the handsome and rich guy to the handsome and rich people's hero. Protecting the city and looking handsome while doing it.

Having super strength and the ability to fly is probable the best combination of powers. All I had to do was punch those puny criminals a little harder then usual and they would either be flying out of Earth or go deep underground. My elder sister, the whipper was always jealous of me for that. It only took a few minutes to get the villains to beg for mercy. I was THAT good at being hero. Everyone was proud of me, then something happened.

Since my work was so easy, I spend most of my time going out to places and partying. Money poured in to get me all the luxuries I can get. Did I forget to explain how rich my family is? The Hender's Corp. one of the top companies in the world.

Everything was going fine... like always until that piece of shit came into my life and ruined everything. Darkard, the lamest name for a villain. It doesn't even mean anything. Two months after I made my ground as a hero, this bony guy in black body suit and a glossy black helmet came.

He threatened to destroy the city ( like every villain ever). I was close by to the location he was in so I was asked to do the work. When I flew there I saw him standing on top of a huge human-like robot painted fully in black. As soon as he saw me, he jumped inside the head and disappeared.

In the past villains mostly used their own powers to fight in recent times they started using different types of robots or gadgets. Not that they ever won but it it made things much difficult then it was before.

"I wonder what you bring to the table ?" I shouted at him. No reply came from him.

I thought, since it is a newbie it should be easy. With no hesitation I decided to give him the shot of my strength by my punch. I flew towards him in the direction of the head, were he should be. But how wrong I was!

With one swift move, he caught me with its hands. I was shocked; I was never grabbed like this in all the fights I fought. The grip was very strong, the body was being crashed. This is fucking king kong! But I was obviously strong enough to break free and I guess he also understood that. So before I could recover, the hand blasted me with high voltage electricity.

My whole body burned as electricity passed through me. After electrocuting me for 2 whole minutes, he threw me on the ground like I was nothing. I was dizzy, my whole body ached and the impact on the concrete ground made things worse. I had good healing ability but I was still knocked out for a few minutes. How humiliating, I had never felt this weak. I grew up winning all the fights against other hero kids and no one had a chance. Now I am on the ground aching because of a stupid robot. I felt anger and rage fill me.

I was gonna go for it again when my good friend Louie came in. Louie and I are best friends since childhood. Our families were friends so we got very close. Louie can control and produce electricity.

"Hey buddy, you okay? Guess you are... let me help you" saying this he flew on his hover board over to the robot and jumped right on the machine. He then gave all his power in to the robot, burning its system. I then flew over and punched the shit out of it. But the wimp ran away, then again its good for cause I might have killed him that day.

After the incident , father got very angry at my carelessness( The stupid managed to cause some damage while I was knocked out). I was being made fun of and to make matters worse my father decided I would work at his company as a normal employee. As like all parents, he thought my carefree lifestyle was to be blamed.

So on my first day of office job, I went there dressed in a itchy suit. The manager was very polite and even promised to guide me through the process. He called all the employees and started to introduce me. To be honest, I didn't bother much to what the names were or the faces. My actual plan was how to beat that loser, Darkard, who now overnight became the greatest villain ever.

While, the manager was introducing a thin guy with glasses ran inside. The manager didn't notice. He looked like a small animal, so cute. When the manager introduced him, I got to have a better look at him. He was very cute, lightly chubby checks, big green eyes and messy strawberry blond hair. He looked up to greet me and then the weirdest thing happened.

As soon as we made eye contact, his eyes got bigger and he fell on the ground.

What the actual ..F?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note
> 
> Please comment what you think about the story :D


	4. Chapter 4

I looked down from the sky as the little blonde made his way into a small house with blacked tiled roof. The house was several houses away from where I left him. I wanted to really use my X-ray vision and see what he's doing but that would be creepy. Also, I respect privacy unlike other people( I won't mention any names).

Andy has managed to refuse all my attempts to chat with him and lets not forget he didn't come to my treat when I clearly asked everyone to come. Does he not want his job? I mean I'm new but I still his boss right? Shouldn't he atleast try ( though I really hope to get out of this).

I slowly flew down until I was now facing the first floor window. All the lights in the house was turned on but the windows were still fully curtained. Through my naked eye, I can only make out a black silhouette passing by the windows of the second floor, then disappearing and again reappearing in the down stair's window.

"Meow"

The sound came beside me. I looked in the direction and saw a cat. It was sitting on the tree, frightened. I went to it and picked it up. It was scared and almost scratched me but calmed down when it saw ground coming closer. As soon as I stepped on the ground, leaped off and ran to another direction and disappeared.

Maybe I should go home too? I gave one last glance before flying off to my home.

* * *

I lied back on my chair in my office. It was supposed to be my personal work place. But clear glass door and walls , nothing private

" Why do I have to be here? Like why does dad think this will help? The only thing I'm seeing here is distraction from my real job"

Louie shrugged while still staring at the phone. What was more important then me? Im YOUR BEST FIREND. Pay attention to me :'(.

Annoyed, I put attention on the people before me. Everyone was working as usual but I can only see there heads from above the booths. So I decided to use my X-ray vision to scan around. It seemed like everything was like usual, most of them working, some where gossiping about something. After some scanning around I spotted the old boss-guy( I forgot his position). He was supposed to initially shift to a newer branch (since I'm here now) but stayed back since I don't know anything about "working in an office".

He was carrying around a stack of papers. I followed him around through my vision for some time ( what can I say, I'm really bored). All this time Louie was still going through his phone. What was he even here if he doesn't want to talk...Oh wait, it was dad.

The old guy walked into the smallest work booth on the far corner, right beside the printing room. He then poured in the papers on the table and rubbed the head of the blonde Andy before leaving. Andy, the guy with such average features that he looks like the typical nerd protagonist. But somehow his average features plus his 5ft height make him ...cute. But Andy was hiding something. I can feel it! Or else why would he lie about his house address.

From my position I can only see his side view. He was wearing a light yellow shirt tucked in very dark blue pants. But considering he also wore a pair of glasses, the outfit made him almost look like a minion.

He stretched and sat straight again. The clothes looked cheap but fit him like a glove, focusing his thin waist and hip. Wait, he looked too thin. Maybe I should force him to eat something nutrious then that stupid salad from that lusty waiter.

As I stared at him, I unconsiously started to make this goofy smile which caught the attention of my dear friend.

" What are you looking at? Let me see" and without any hesitation he placed his hand around my head.

Louie's specialty being electric aloud him to do some really unique things. One of which was mimicing the brain signals from the eye so his brain will project the same vision as that of the person he was using on.

"oh, he's cute" he said grinning.

"I know. But I also know he's hiding something"

"hiding? But he looks like the timid type",

" He also looks weirdly familiar...like I've seen him some where but I just can't point out where"

"Familiar..." he paused and stayed quiet for a few second before asking me why I feel that.

I breifly explained to him what our interactions were like for the past few days. After hearing it he cracked into a full on laughter.

"Aren't you being the creep? He's obviously the type that's nervous around people"

"But he even lied about his address!" I protested. But he only removed the hands from my head and folded them.

"You broke his bike, his only ride home you expect him to invite you over to his place?'

"Well, it isn't like he'll know"

"A billboard doesn't fly off to a place 10ft away in normal breeze"

I stayed quiet. I only did that because he did not go to my treat. That was revenge! Okay...maybe it was a little too far. But I did give him a ride after!

Louie placed his side bag on his shoulder and walked towards the door.

"I have to leave now. Hero's Association called me for a meeting. See ya" He said before leaving.

I watched him leave and then started at the set of paper stacked in my own table.

* * *

Andy's POV

"Lucy, take me to the lab floor" I stated before yawning. It was almost midnight and I had so much work build up. That annoying Hender had made me work overnight the whole week. I was tired, sleep deprived. I still don't understand why he's like this with me. At first I thought he knew or suspected me but this whole week, he only either forced me to ride home with him or have lunch with him (which I refused obviously. Who eats with there arch enemy or let alone show them their home address). I can't believe I used to like him.

The lift opened with a beep sound and quickly walked in. The lab floor was the lowest floor in the three-floored lab. I call it lab floor because this was where I planned and designed all of my babies. The blue-prints from here move to the upper two floors which was then used by workabots to create it.

The main feature of this floor was the big glass table on which I work. The table acts both as a working table and as a computer. This table/computer provides all the data I need as well connect me with my customers. It can also create a hologram screen if I need it.

Other then that the room was also filled with different replicas of my most successful designs. I was not a villain for very long but I designed and invented machines from my teens. The money I got from it, I spend it on more materials to make even better machines. These replicas were present in the lab floor to inspire me to make even better designs,

I sat down on the chair in front of the table. Lucy had already turned on the hologram screen so I could see the list of customers waiting.

" You have over 50 orders, would you like to accept them?"

" Lucy, accept the ones that ordered the regular stuff"

"Okay Andy, 30 orders accepted. 20 orders left for review"

"Accept the ones that want replacement of their previous order"

"Okay, 17 orders accepted. 3 orders left to review"

I asked Lucy to slide the screen on the working screen on the table. Two of the custom orders where really stupid. A mechanical shark that could kill and attack on land. Why does it have to be a shark? The second was even stupid, laser gun that could turn people to children. What's the point? So you could make a nursery or something? I refused both of them.

The third one was how ever every different. A machine that could control a person's head and make them do whatever they wanted as if...possessed. I looked at the name, it was very wierd. EL. That's the name he used.

"Will you accept the order from EL?"

"yes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note
> 
> Thank you for reading my story! Please leave comments :D


	5. I feel like I know you: Part 1

The bell rang.

The doorbell. I managed to slowly peel my eyes open.

8am.

Who the hell rings someone else's home on a weekend? I thought. Didn't people normally sleep till late afternoon on a break day? That was what holidays were for right? It rejuvenated oneself after along hard week of blood and sweat. It's the day for the body to reset all its resources after its been worked to its limit. And I had used all my bodily energy hence I need this whole day to re-energies for the coming week.

I tossed myself over on my backside and went back to sleep. On leg dangled off the bed while the other was have covered in the thick blanket. The room had warmed up as the windows were closed and I was getting a little soaked in my sweat. But who cared, I was too tired to care for anything. Seriously, too tired.

The bell rang again and again and again and continued to ring on with no end. It seemed the person would not leave until I opened the door and greeted them. Then what? Give them a speck on the cheek and then make them dinner, then give them a bathe and wash their feet or something? Who the heck expects so much from me, to come to my house on a holiday to disturb my sleep. All these thoughts ran through my head and made more and more annoyed to the point that I threw my blanked off myself and stomped down the stairs. When I reached the front door, I took a deep breath and threw the door open…and regretted it very much.

There he stood. A mess of black gelled hair, perfect tan skin and delicate lips and OH MY what was he doing here! HOW DID HE KNOW MY ADDRESS.

He obviously saw the panic all over my face because he smirked. He literally curved his lips and looked at me like he caught me red handed.

"You really thought you can fool me, Andy" He said taking off his shades and staring me down from head to toe.

I was completely speechless and frightened. As I had already told you, he was not a normal guy, this was a guy who could with very ease, snap my neck and kill me or at least beat me up to the point that would not able to leave the bed for months. To further that Ken was not the "trational" hero who usually just defeat the bad guy and straight off hand them over to the police. Ken liked to play dirty. He followed the ideology that he was above others both in terms of power and fame. So any villain who had tried to throw him off his perfectness egoism felt his rage. Inflicting the villains that come across him with fatal injuries before handing them over. It's more villainous to me then what villains do but he could easily walk away since his father was the head of the Hero Association. A spoil Hero.

He shifted his posture to puff up his chest and folded his arms together. He then lifted an eye brow and said, " I know its rude to just show up at ones door but do you know it's even more rude to greet some who is not your family or lover...' he stepped forward and brought his mouth to my ear and whispered "naked"

He winked and then pointed his finger at my bottom half and my eyes followed it and realized… I was only wearing my under wear shorts. I squeaked loudly and ran inside and upstairs to my room leaving him behind. As I was running away he shouted out behind me.

"Wear something casual!" followed by his laughter.

* * *

 

He sat on the sofa sipping the coffee I made for him and swipped his phone. He was wearing a brown leather jacket with a black T-shirt inside and casual boots. The shades resting on my coffee table. I sat opposite to him with a bowl of cereal in my hand. Yes, he insisted that had something before going out with him.

I was almost done with my cereal but I was trying really hard to delay as much as I can. I did not want to go anywhere with this guy! What did he want from me?

" um…..Miste…Ken" He looked up from his phone and put his attention to me which again made me nervous.

"yes"

"I really want to ask this but where …are we going? And why does it.. have to be .. me?"

He gave out a sigh and put his phone neatly beside the shades.

"I'm taking you out with me to the movies"

My whole world collapsed. My mind had shut down. To the movies? Why would he want me to go with him to him the movies? He had so many women and men fall all over him and he wanted me to go to the movies with him. Not to mention, I woke up early and showed my half naked self (unintentionally) to him just so he could go to the movies with me?! With me?

The thought made my heart skip. With me?

I forced myself to snap out of it. Not again Andy. Not again. We would not go through that heart ache again.

"But sir… I mean Ken, don't you have someone else to go with, someone more close with. I'm just your employee"

He put his hands together and looked at me with serious eyes. "I only have one good friend but he's busy today so since you are the only person who is same age as me and we talked… so we are going"

"But I don't go to the movies"

"That's even better! Quickly finish up then" he said going back to his phone.

I wanted to just take that coffee mug and smash it on his head! I DON'T WANT TO GO! How was he expecting me to say it? Or did I not even have a choice?

Then a brilliant idea came to me. The old fashioned excuse.

"oh ah ah" I pretended to whine, putting my hand on my stomach. "My stomach hurts".

He stood up and rapidly walked to me.

"Are you okay? Do you want some medicine?"

"No no! it must because my stomach was empty all night. I skipped dinner last night because I wasn't feeling it. So now its hurting a little. Don't worry, some sleep can do it." I said and then closed my eyes "You should go the movie."

I thought it was a good excuse. He obviously could not take a sick person out. What if I vomit all over the innocent people in the seat (not that I was really sick but he didn't know that). Then it would also affect his reputation. The famous heir disrupts the movie by bringing a sick person, it would definitely ruin his reputation as a socialite at the clubs. So I kept up with the act thinking he would give up and leave. But he didn't. He sat down beside me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You're feeling sick? Okay come lets go upstairs?"

I fell off the sofa and looked at him wide eyed. What was he talking about? Why does he want to take me upstairs? There was only bedroom upstairs!

"w..w…why? Why upstairs?" I stuttered. My heart was beating fast and my body was already to run for it.

"Upstairs, to your bedroom so you can lie on bed"

"Why are we gonna go to my bedroom?"

He squatted down and tilted his head in a way that send shivers down my spine.

"You are so cute"he said pulling my left cheek. "Of course to help you in bed. I'm not that bad of a boss to just leave when my employee got sick. I'll take care of you until your friend or family come."

This was not what I was expecting at all. A billionaire's son wanted to take care his poor employee. This was not a Rom-com! I was his rival. Maybe I did like him in the past but now we were enemies! Even though he didn't seem to know but he should feel it right! I could be dangerous too .

"No, I can never ask you for that. Its fine please go to the movie, I can go to bed myself"

But he was determined. VERY determined.

"I guess you won't listen" Then everything happened super fast. Ken grabbed my right arm and pulled me towards him until was slapped over him in hug. Then he placed his left hand on my back and with no difficulty, picked me up…. bridle style.

"I did not know you were that light, you really should eat more. You are way too light."

I was so embarrassed. I couldn't even look at him. My face burned up to my ears.

"Put me down! Put me down!" But he wouldn't and began walking towards the stairs. NO NO NO. I didn't have any friends and my family was in hiding. He wouldn't be able to call anyone and then he would suspect me and spy me and he would find out I was Darkard. I would be doomed and I just began. NO I HAD STOP HIM. This was out of my comfort zone.

"STOP! I feel better! I feel better! Put me down! Put me down!" I cried helplessly.

He looked at me. Again that look of "GOT YOU". Then he put me down and allowed me to stand in front of him before he put both his hands on my shoulder.

"Now go get dressed up. We'll be leaving in 5minutes"

"Yes master"

* * *

 

"Get off and I'll find a place to park"

I got off the car and stood in the pavement as he drove away. There were many people at the cinema today. It really had been a long time since I came to see a movie. To be honest, it had been forever since I never even went out of house for anything other than essentials like food..? The last time I came to watch a movie was at high school but only because at that time I thought it would help me make friends. My classmates were planning for a movie night and I was there so they asked me to go too. When I did go there, they told me to wait so I waited but none of them came. So I watched the movie alone, crying throughout even though it was a comedy. Then later I found out it was a prank on me. I was very upset. All I wanted was to befriend them. Why did they need complicate it? After that I never got the chance to go to the movies. Which makes me question the whole reason why I even went to school.

I went to the popcorn center and ordered some popcorn. Ken arrived and took the popcorn and lead us in the hall.

"What's the movie about?" I asked with curiosity.

"It's about a high love story" He replied.

I stopped. What did he say we were watching? He stopped too and gestured me to come quickly. I quickly ran up to him.

"Why do you want to watch high school love story? Aren't we too old for that?"

"Yeah, but I like high school love stories, it's more fun and bubbly. There's our seats!"

As we sat in our seats, Ken explained to me how the movie was based on a book and he really loved the book. The story was about a girl who was in love with a boy since kinder garden and was still in love. But the boy ignored her and even bullied. I was listening to him thinking he was giving a teaser but he then he concluded.

"In the end they kissed in the beach and went to the same university."

"Did you just tell me the whole story?"

"Yes"

"WHY?"

"Because I know the whole story and since you don't know the story, you'll enjoy it more then me since you won't know the plot twists. Now that you know, we'll both have the same amount of entertainment out of it" He said that and winked…. Again.

"….."

How could someone be this TWISTED?

I was very annoyed. I get that I didn't really watch movies at all. But why would you spoil it right when we were about to see it. The plot even felt very typical boring type. Why would he watch something like that? Or was he ashamed of watching it with friends so he brought me, his employee so he could later threat me into keeping quiet? But then when I looked around the hall, everyone who came to watch were around my age or older. What was in this high school love story that working adults and students were here to watch it?

The lights dimmed out and the screen turned on. I looked over at Ken and he was grinning. I was completely confused. Was he really that excited for the movie? The plot felt so stupid. Then I realized why.

The screen turned grey in colour and a sinister music played in the background. He lied to me. It was not a high school love story. It was a horror movie.

I brought my legs up to brace myself for the jump scares. I NEVER EVER WATCH HORROR MOVIES. When I watched my first horror movie, I cried like a baby on the first jump scare and didn't even finish watching. I couldn't even sleep for days. My brother, Jared even teased me about it the whole year.

Ken was totally enjoying it! He kept glancing over me while chomping away at the popcorn. Then it began. THE FIRST JUMP SCARE. My God, I screamed. Screamed like as if the wet haired girl with the most gruesome face I had ever seen was coming for my soul.

"I'm so gonna enjoy this" He said laughing.

* * *

 

I washed my face in the sink. In the mirror, I could see the redness that spread all over my face. My throat felt dry. I had been screaming and crying throughout the movie. And my goodness, how relieved it felt when the end credits came. I had never been that happy. Ken was laughing throughout. Laughed at me even after the movie ended.

Turned out the movie was what he described but the girl was a revengeful ghost who killed anyone who would be mildly interested with the boy. Though the ending with the kissing in the beach was a lie. But she did follow him to the university. Which was even worse!

I was already tired when I walked out of the washroom to meet him. He was standing with his phone in his ear, talking to someone. When I walked to him, he finished the call and put the phone back to his jeans pocket.

"You ready"

"Ready for what? Don't tell me I have to watch another horror movie? I'm going to puke for sure this time"

"No silly, we are going to eat!" he then looked at his watch and then said "Wow its already noon"

He proceeded to tell that he prepared a sort of meal for both of us at his home. It was supposed to be a way he thought up to strengthen our "friendship". I was already nervous at the thought of his house.

"Why to your home, why not a restaurant?" I said.

"I don't eat in restaurants" He explained, "I always cook my own food. Way more healthy and tasty"

"Okay, then why don't you go home and I go home too" I said and tried to walk away but he pulled on my hoodie which stopped me. Then physically turned me to face him.

Ken then gave me an intense look that frightened me. Then he brought his face to my ear and said,

"Then I'll take you to my car, bridle style" and winked…AGAIN.

I blushed and panicked. Then agreed to go home with him since I had no choice anyway.

The drive to his house didn't take long. It only took like 30 minutes and we reached this really tall building. He lived in a penthouse. A way to show off. Super heroes had this advantage. Since they legitimate citizens, they didn't had to worry about being caught. They could do whatever they want with the money they earn from saving the city. Villains did not earn any money since we were illegal. Our money mostly follow in through illegal businesses and black markets. I was fortunate enough that my great grand fathers were very wealthy. Though I earn my own money. But most villains just like me lived like average families to avoid being identified. (Except my family since we were legitimately well-off. My parents and my brother owned real estate businesses).

He parked his car and we got on the basement lift. He pressed on the floor and lift began to move up. We stood beside each other in an awkward silence. He again pulled out his phone and began typing away texts to someone. I didn't like this silence, it was painful. It reminded me of the time at school when I would stay at the school gate and wait until he left or when one time in the bathroom stall was and he had entered, I waited until he left before leaving. Every time I wanted to talk with him, tell him how much he made my heart pound and how hard it was to even breathe just standing beside him but he never noticed. Not even once. Until the incident that had made me give up on him altogether.

The lift finally stopped and we got off into corridor. He walked me to the door, I glanced around in the hallway. There was no other door in this floor except for the exit door and a large window that looks over the street.

He quickly pressed the security buttons and allowed me to enter first. I was very hesitant, my mind still filled with so much doubt. I thought, why he would bring me all the way to his house just to eat. Nothing was adding up. But I walked in, believing the genuine smile that he plastered his face was real. No ulterior motives.

So I took my first step and soon as I entered I was blasted with sunlight. Huge windows from the ceiling to the floor allowed obscene amount of lights into the living room area. I could see two very comfortable cushion seats on the balcony. There was also a spiral stairway on one side underneath which was very smartly designed bookshelf. The bookshelf was filled with books and trophies in between them. The whole living area with the furnitures looked unnecessarily expensive.

He grabbed my arm and guided me to the sofa. "Sit here for now, I'll be back in a bit". He said and quickly ran up the stairs.

I lied back on the sofa and almost sunk in! It was so comfortable and furry and white and everything perfect! Seeing that he was taking time, I lied down with my legs dangling off. It was a weird position but it was such a nice feeling. My overnight work and the all the stuffs that happened so far made my eyes heavy. I yawned and closed my eyelids thinking it would not fall asleep.

I was so wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note  
> Im sorry theres gonna be a lot of mistakes :'( pls bear with me


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
I twisted and turned my body to get more comfortable in whatever I was lying on. At first I assumed it was the sofa I laid on but after some more twisting and turning, I realized the bed was much bigger and way more comfy then the sofa I last remembered lying down on not to mention the blanket that was resting on my body felt more incredible then anything back at my place.  
I slowly peeled my eyes open and waited to adjust to the darkness. The room was completely dark except for the huge windows that allowed lights from the street to mildly brighten the place. This little amount of illumination was enough to allow me to make out the contents in the room and also the fact that I was now sitting on a king sided bed. Memories of the day poured into me and so I quickly lipped toward the digital clock placed on the side table at the other side of the bed.  
10:30pm  
Realization came to me on how late it was, where I actually was and how it came to be. The thoughts made me rub my face with my hands to roughly wake my drowsy eyes. Did I really sleep this long not to mention at his place? As I was gathering memories, I heard the sound of shoes walk closer to the room.   
I got off the bed and straightened my clothes as the door clicked open. It was Ken, who else would it be anyway.   
“Hey, there”  
“Hi”  
He slouched on one side of the door frame with his arms folded and that annoying smile plastered on his face. He watched me put on my shoes which were neatly placed beside my bed.   
“You are right in time for dinner. You must be really hungry now you missed lunch” He said with a fake worried face. “You shouldn’t sleep in the couch, the weather is so bad these days what would have happened if you had gotten sick?”  
“Maybe you shouldn’t have dragged me to watch that stupid movie! And just let me sleep!” I mumbled to myself.  
“I had to even carry you to my bed” He emphasized on the word “my” making me know very well he was very generous and that I should bow down to thank him. So I did, not the bow down but thanking him for “carrying me” and then walked down with him. When we reached the dinning space, to my surprise we were not the only ones there.   
There was man dressed in expensive casual wear and stylish pair of glasses, sitting at the big wooden dinning table. He was the same age as me and ken and when he looked up his golden shone through his glasses like that of cats. But that was not the weird part, what was actual weird was his bright yellow hair that somehow looked very normal with his lightly tanned complexion.   
It’s Louie, Ken’s best friend.  
As soon as he saw me, he stood up and walked to me.  
“Hi, I’m Louie” Also known as Electic.  
“Louie Crows, Ken told me about you” He pushed hand forward to shake my hand. He could read everything about a single touch. If I would shake his hand, he would easily find out who I truly was. Each Crows had their own unique powers but they all had one thing in common which was that they all had amazing psychic powers. Louie was the strongest in the Crows family not to mention he also went to the school with us.   
I had to avoid his touch at all cost and so I went with the most stupid excuse.  
“You really shouldn’t … I literally drooled all over my hands and I myself am very disgusted” then quickly left to wash my hand in the kitchen sink while they sat down at the table.   
Ken served us spaghetti and meat balls that was his “gourmet” food though I didn’t really expect something higher from him anyway. But I guess I wouldn’t be able to cook that anyway and the food tasted really good better than any restaurants I went hence he may have a good reason why he refused to eat at food joints.   
I was about that some more of the spaghetti when I noticed the long boney fingers approaching the handle of the spoon. Out of reflex I quickly retracted my extended hand but Louie clearly noticing my hesitation, simply smiled and gestured me to take my turn. I obliged but my hands were shaking because of the fear. With all my strength I stretched my arm again, trying my very best to not shake or show the obvious concern on my face. After I was done he too took his turn and we went back to eating as Ken and Louie went back to casual chats.   
After dinner Ken handed me this really yummy ice cream as dessert that tasted like peaches and vanilla but he wouldn’t tell me what it was.  
“You’ll have to back here again for more” He stated with a wink.   
Louie now sitting on the sofa, called me over to join them in the living.  
“We have so much to know from each other, I’m surprised you never noticed me when I have already visited your office twice in a row” He said laying back comfortably.  
“I was probable too busy to notice, there’s always a lot of pressure at the office” I said and ken agreed with me to convince his friend. It was the truth, if I had noticed sooner that he was at the office I would have left the office for some errand and never come back until he left. No one ever wants to be under the radar of the Crows. They wouldn’t be called Crows if there wasn’t. Hence I did not to be in his sight any longer. It was one thing being near a superhero but being in front two super heroes from such powerful families, literally like I was begging for death. I had to leave as quickly as possible. 

“I should get going, it’s pretty late and tomorrow is office again” then turning to Ken, I thanked him for everything and quickly picked up myself to walk to the doorway. I didn’t want to be any more familiar with them but my luck was short. Louie insisted Ken would drive me home. I refused of course but he would not accept a no and Ken also joined in with him so I had to agree.   
Ken put on his coat and walked out through the doorway, I followed behind. Relief was coming to me when Louie called me out again. I slowly turned back nervously, my hands sweaty.  
“You forgot your coat, here take it”  
I quickly grabbed it, giving him a nervous laugh before bolting out to catch Ken. We got on his car so I put on my coat. When noticed the dampness of it, a large portion of the arm was lightly wet. Stupid Ken must have ruined it while I was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, thanks for reading! Hope you have a great day^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ken POV

He fell asleep on the sofa, curled up into a ball with his shoes still on. Soft snores filled my otherwise silent living room. I wondered what I should do now.   
I had initially planned to bring him in for lunch so Louie could check on him. Louie was amazing: not only could he control electric currents, he could also produce electrical signals in the brain to see what they see. But something else that was the most unique was his ability to see into people’s memories by just a single touch. Only he in the Crow family had that ability- none before or now had ever had it. Though it doesn’t work on people with amnesia. I once asked if he could alter memories as well but he said that he never tried as his father had forbade him in even trying. Nonetheless it was a very special gift and hence I wanted to use it on Andy.

Andy was hiding something, his behavior was getting more and more suspicious day by day. His refusal to my friendship to the point of even avoiding me while in office was really starting to irritate me greatly and I wanted to fully know the root of it all. He clearly knew something, it was written all over his face. But now that I stared at his sleeping face, he didn’t seem threatening at all, just an ordinary young man with nothing special about him, but he did feel familiar.   
Since he didn’t look like he would wake up any soon, I picked him up and placed him in my bed upstairs with his shoes removed. 

Louie finally came over and we had lunch together. I explained over what happened so far and he just wouldn’t stop laughing.   
“That film isn’t even scary,” he laughed. “How did you two not get kicked out!?”

“We almost would if they didn’t know who I was.” 

He kept on laughing till I gave him a look of “youneedtostopitisnoteventhatfunny”. I then explained to him what he had to do and what he had to find out.   
Louie understood but would not touch him while he was asleep (I wouldn’t let him either). It was at dinner time when I decided to go up to check on him and when I opened the door, it seemed he was already awake so we went downstairs together. 

After eating, he wanted to leave immediately so Louie suggested that I drive him home. It was very late and the city was not as safe even with the heroes patrolling, crime always seemed to find a way. Hence I agreed to the idea without hesitation and convinced him as well. 

I left Louie at my place and drove off with Andy in my car. His house was a little out of the city but completely on the other side from my place, so I knew it was going to take some time till we reached there. How does he come to work on time?

“We should take a turn to this high way, it should be easier” Andy said. 

So I took the turn to the road but to our dismay there were enormous rows of cars before us. Andy was pretty quiet throughout the journey, mostly talking only when necessary like for taking short cuts. But now seeing the long lane of cars in front of us even he got tensed.   
“Can we even go home at this point?” he said with a huff.   
“Look if it’s too difficult for you, I can always fly you there” I teased him.

He immediately blushed pink to his ears and quickly looked away to the opposite direction.   
“I would rather walk home.”  
“Then you’ll never reach home.”  
“FINE! Please stop teasing me!”

I laughed, he was such a funny guy, embarrassed over me carrying him. Back at school everyone used to beg me for the “Lois Lane experience”. Even the guys wanted to at least get the feel of flying. It was an exciting thing for them, gave them the adrenaline rush they craved for. Humans have always wanted be to drift among the clouds and that is why inventions are there to fulfill that wish. I guess Andy wasn’t like those people who would give up their pride for this small chance of a life time pleasure.

Andy was still looking out through the window, grumbling to himself. His face still pink to his ears. Women were my first preference when it comes to attractions but I don’t judge when it came to love. You could love anyone, love had no boundaries. Yes, I did have morals even for a guy who played around. 

Andy was definitely not my type. He looked like the delicate type, easily broken with no prior experience. I always tend to avoid them, difficult to get them out of your life. Yet somehow I wanted to know more about him. As I said before, his features were that of any ordinary man yet together they make him strike out of the rest. From his lush strawberry blond hair that was always messed up, his vampire-like pale skin that immediately turns to a beautiful peach pink to his delicately red puffed lips. He was gorgeous, and he was also unaware of it. 

I stared at his lips through the reflection of the window on his side. His eyes were closed in annoyance, crinkled shut. I then focused on his lips, and I wondered if he’d ever kissed someone before. If he dated anyone before and how were they like. Did they kiss his lips or did he never date anyone before? He obviously wasn’t dating anyone right now, they would at least call or text and more importantly he would definitely have plans on a holiday if he dated. Now back to his lips, what would they taste like? Would he mind if I stole a kiss from him? 

While all these thoughts were roaming in my head, I unconsciously moved dangerously close toward his direction but before I could recover and pull myself back, it was already too late. Andy who had finally recovered abruptly turned around toward me and it happened. He tasted like cherries. 

Our lips were locked and we were too shocked to move away from each other. Time seemed to have stopped and in my mind I kept thinking of ways I could recover from this situation. The awkwardness we would not be able to avoid since we were stuck in a freaking traffic jam. The long hours of embarrassment. But right then a miracle happened. I would always be thankful for my sister for her perfect entry.

With a loud bang my sister crouched down on my car front. My wind shield cracked and this was enough for us to recover and move away from each other. My sister with her hero costume on looked at me through the cracked glass.

“Baby brother, I see you are doing well while on punishment. Would you mind helping me out here?” she said, making sure to blow a kiss to Andy before jumping off.  
I quickly got out of the car like everyone else, only to be greeted by the roar of a gigantic mechanic frog in the far off distance. I immediately knew who it was- one of the strongest super villain’s eldest son, JackoLite. 

“Shit” we both said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please dont hesitate to comment what you feel!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first writing that Im actually publishing, so please comment what you think. Also please, go easy on me its my first time.


End file.
